Odd Reunion, Awesome Adventures
by Hulith
Summary: The Valley of Peace is visited by a stranger and he directly heads up to the Jade Palace to meet an old friend of his. It only been years since they seen each other and they yet have to finish their business.
1. Episode 0: Odd Reunion

**Discalimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda. It belongs to ****DreamWorks Animations.**

**However I do own my own character.**

**Odd Reunion**

The Valley of Peace was now arrest in their homes, sleeping safe and sound. No light were alive, no sound were beating and no one is awake. Except a goose who was still cleaning up his restaurant after today's massive dinner fest. He dips the bowl in water and scrubs them down with a cloth, insuring there is no food stuck to it.

Finally he finished the last set of bowls and plates, putting them back into their rightful places in the kitchen. As left for his bed someone entered through the archway. He pulled his hood back to get a better view of his surroundings. His fur on his face was orange till it reached the tip of his ears where it was black and his neck had white continuing under his pitch black robe. His tail had the same color scheme.

He made his way to the door of the kitchen and slowly opened it to avoid detection. Took a quick glimpse behind and then slouched over for the doorway along with the room being too low for him.

He arrived at the top of the steps and slowly slid the door open just a slit to confirm that Mr. Ping was asleep. Then turned to open the other door, he carefully entered and searched the room. He noticed that the bed hasn't been slept in a while, along with dust covering most of the room. His ear stood up, someone was coming.

Mr. Ping slides the door open to Po's room to take his blanket and leave. After he hears the door close, the stranger drops from the window sill to head up to the Jade Palace.

He stopped at the steps leading up to the top of the huge mountain.

He looks up. "So Po, it looks like it's true, you are the Dragon Warrior and you live very high up in the mountains. That's great, now I have to walk up these steps."

Then he begins his way up the thousands and thousands and hundreds of steps.

**About eight hours later…**

The stranger finally made it to top of the steps, he took his time walking up, but he realizes the sun is beginning to rise. He enters through the back door of the barracks and crosses the hall, being completely quiet. But first he takes a look through the first door to his right and finds his friend sleeping safe and sound. Then he continues down the hall, every step he places carefully making sure there was no creek, he turns the corner to find another hallway that led to the kitchen.

He enters the kitchen and finds the room very scented with noodles that he ate once a long time ago, but he was in the mood for tea. He begins to look through some of the cabinets for some of the herbs used to make tea and then begins to cook some up for himself. Then he heard the gong ring through the building.

"Perfect." He thought.

The gong rang and everyone leaped out of their room to say, "Good morning master."

"Does anyone know what day is it today?" asks Shifu.

"No master." They all say in unison.

"Today is your day off."

They loosen their stances and look at him with widened eyes.

"Wait, we have days off?" Po asks.

"Yes of course Po. If you need me I will be meditating in my room."

Then he leaves to do so. Everyone was confused, but they headed to the kitchen to get some energy for their day off.

Tigress was the most confused of the team. "Do any of you find it odd that Shifu just gave us a random day off?"

"Well he has done it before." Crane reminds everyone.

"Yeah, but he made us do a little workout the last time remember." Monkey reminds Crane.

"Oh yeah that's right."

"At least we get a day off right." Mantis says with enthusiasm.

"What do you think Po?" asks Tigress.

"Well he could throw a surprise test at us or is it someone's birthday."

"What kind of a test?" Viper asks.

Po starts looking for the ingredients of breakfast. "It could be anything. We should keep our guard up, I mean there could be some kind of crazy thing he has for us."

"Well whatever it is, we can handle it." Tigress assured.

Suddenly she felt something hot seep through her fur to her skin, then the door to the kitchen slid close. Tigress immediately figures out that there was some sort of threat. She quickly moves to the door, trying to pull them apart was a workout, but when she creates a sliver between the doors she could see the fuse leading to a cylinder right at the base of the door.

"Get down!" she yelled.

But it was too late the explosive already ignited, throwing her to the other end of the room. She could feel a hit to her head and then everything blacked out.

The next thing she knew she was waking up from the fiery explosion. The room was coated in soot and the door was gone along with the wall parallel to it. She stood up and exited through the hole and outside, she could see stone broken, scratches on the stone and could see a trail of broken branches and struggles between the others lead to the training hall. She follows it to the courtyard to the training hall where they were still in combat.

The assailant was easy to pick out of the crowd and then Po crashes into the stone wall next to her.

"Po, are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah… this guy is good."

"Well if we play our tablets right, we should figure out a weakness." She says while rushing to the fight.

Po then notices something he didn't notice before about the assailant. It was the fighting style it looked way too familiar. Then it hit him in the head when a bamboo tip bounces off his face.

He remembered everything about his old friend, Huli Jing. He remembered that he was the wait and patient fighter, which he waits for opportunities to strike.

Po wonder if calling his name would distract him. "Hey Huli, how's it going?"

Huli didn't flinch from his opponents, but Tigress did as she lunges in for a punch, which gave Huli his opportunity. He grabs Tigress' left arms and dragging her to the front of the steps, lands a kick to her stomach launching her through the doors of the training hall. Viper took this shot to wrap around his right arm and his neck, using his own limb against himself, but he tears her off with his left and uses her as a whip to knock Monkey's bamboo staff out of his hands, throwing him off his stance and pushes him into a rack full of weapons. Then he wraps Viper around Crane as he flies over and throws both them aside. Mantis swoops by hitting him in his sides and spins him around until he uses the momentum to slap him into a tree.

Po had just watched his friend get taken out because of Tigress' slip up and now he knew it was him, but the question he asked himself was why he was attacking his friends. Whatever it was he had to restrain him first.

He runs over to a set of clay target circles and throws five of them at his friend quickly. Huli pulls two knives from his back and impales them into two of the clay and smashes the both of them together right in front of Po's face causing debris to get in his eyes.

Po covers his face and starts jumping around to mellow the pain. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! My eyes they burn, which is awesome. Huli I thought that was your weakness."

"Not anymore, but I got some of that clay in my eyes too. Now that I did that, it was not the result I was going for." Huli says while coving his eyes.

Tigress exits the training hall and the Furious Five saw that the assailant was distracted; Tigress signals them to a formation of attack. They follow Tigress.

"Stop!" they all hear from Master Shifu.

He was watching the whole time from the tree. "This training session is over."

"What?" they all yell in unison except Po, who is still in pain, rolling on the floor.

"This was a training session the whole time?" Crane asks.

"Yes Crane, it is."

Shifu jumps down from the tree. "Well Po already figured out who this is and for those who do not, this is Huli Jing from the Lee Da Academy and the pupil of Master Flying Rhino himself."

"Oh, you're from the Lee Da Academy? Do you know Mei Ling?" Crane asks.

Huli was still cleaning out his eyes. "Yeah, she's in my squad and she has mentioned you a lot, Crane."

"Wait, how come I never saw you around there as a janitor?"

"I was always with Master Flying Rhino on missions. Can we please go inside and get some tools to get this stuff out of our eyes."

"Of course Huli you are our guest of honor."

Huli places his fist into his palm and bows in the direction of where Shifu was. Then they all head into the Jade Palace to help Po and Huli get rid of the clay that lingered in their eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is how Huli meets his old friend after all these years. This series will continue with some one shots of randomness. I made the original a while back, but decided to delete it and renew it now after a few months of writing My Little Pony. **


	2. Chapter 1: Explain, Please

**Explain, Please**

Po and the Five were in the courtyard of the training hall, standing straight up as Shifu paced back and forth explaining everything to them about the next couple of months.

"First things first all of you have done a decent job of countering Huli surprise attack on the palace, which is sloppy. I expected better from all of you, you all must expect the unexpected cause if this were real, the chances of any of you coming out alive decreases. Now that I got that out of the way, Huli will be staying at the Jade Palace from a couple of months training and helping you train as well. He is our guest of honor, so make him feel welcomed. Dismiss."

Po and four of the Five left for dinner. Huli followed them, as he passes Tigress she gave him a barely audible growl, but he was close enough to hear it clearly. He expected it from Tigress, he also expected her to be mad at him and she had every right to be mad or even furious with him in his opinion. Anyways he needed to catch up with Po for it's been years since they've seen each other.

Tigress approached Shifu. "How come you brought him here?"

"He needed more training ever since Master Flying Rhino past away. He never fully finished his advance Kung Fu portion of his training, well not the dangerous moves of Kung Fu for that matter. Another reason why he is here is to help you and the others train in some of his specialties that he learned from his master… and you need to get some closure between you two, that anger that you put toward him those years needs to stop. You need to forgive him."

"Why should I forgive him? He was the one that left first."

"Tigress it doesn't matter who left first, it's the fact what you did after."

Tigress back down and tried to hide the fact she did do something afterwards. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tigress I know that you wrote a letter to Huli and I know that you poured all of your emotions, pain, and hate into it."

"How did you…" She sat down.

"I read it before it was sent to him. Zeng showed it to me when he noticed your room was in a complete mess. Even when you were a teenager you still held onto that anger and transferred some of it to Huli when you wrote that letter. It's time you apologized."

Tigress remembered that day clearer than any day other in her life. She could remember that she woke up in the middle of the night sweating and breathing heavily. Her nightmare had come back to haunt her once again. The nightmare repeated the day when Huli had left the Bao Gu Orphanage with no good-byes or hugs.

She thought that he had forgotten her all those years. Rage began to build up and she wanted Huli to know that he hurt her that day. She barged into Crane's room and took his ink, brush and tore some paper to write a letter to her so called best friend that abandoned her. Then she hunted down Zeng to send the message.

Tigress started to build up tears in her eyes and they ran down her cheeks. Shifu knew it would be best to leave her alone to think and let her mind clear.

Meanwhile in the kitchen everyone was getting to know Huli. Po was cooking up a huge dinner for everyone, so they can relax and chat for a while unless Po eats everything first.

"So Huli, what kinds of missions did you have when you were with Master Flying Rhino?" Viper asked.

"Most of my missions consisted of quiet stealth missions. Some of them involved disguises, intercepting couriers, and helping around China in general.

Po placed food on the table. "Dude you are a secret ninja or something."

"Just wondering how did you intercept couriers if they flew to their destination?" Crane questioned with doubt.

"In France they don't fly, it's too easy to get shot down."

Mantis swallowed a dumpling. "Wait, what were you doing in France?"

"That's where I did some training. I went there to train myself in infiltration of enemy bases and military strategies while a war was going on. It helped teach me how to take control of situations that went bad."

"I don't understand, why did Master Flying Rhino teach you this instead of Kung Fu?" Monkey confused.

"Well he saw the talent in me and he wanted to help improve it until I was the best then teach me some Kung Fu, making me the ultimate shadow of night and day. Then one day I wake up to train, I found him on the floor, he was already dead. Everyone thought that he just died of natural causes except Thunder and I."

Po was too distracted by this story to eat. "Why did you think that?"

"I never went to his funeral. I was up day and night putting the pieces together. I found out that one of his scrolls was missing, found two puncture marks shoulder and I remember I could hear that he had a friend over that night, but I didn't know who it was."

"It's probably vampires." Po suggested.

Huli chuckled at the idea. "Yeah it's a possibility."

Shifu then entered the kitchen.

"Hello master." They said.

"Huli please can we talk in private."

"Sure."

Huli got up and followed Shifu into the hall way. "Yes Master Shifu, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"It's about Tigress and her message…"

"It's okay I'll go talk to her and apologize." He began to walk to the training hall.

"Huli… be careful."

He just nodded and headed off to the courtyard.

Master Shifu knew it was a bad idea to send Huli at the time when Tigress is emotional. Everything goes wrong when it comes to Tigress' emotion being involved.

Huli opened the gate to the courtyard to find Tigress kneeling on the ground. When she turned to look at who it was her tear stopped and her anger

He entered. "Hey Tigress, I'm here to apologize. I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye, but Master Flying Rhino just gave me the great new and I just forgot to say goodbye."

"You only tell me lies Huli. You forgot me the first day you left, you never even wrote to me."

"Well actually I did, but…"

"Lies and excuses!" Tigress snarled.

She was ready to take her anger out on Huli. Huli leaned right under her punch as it splinters the gate. He rolls around her back and sweep kicks her to the floor.

"Tigress just let me explain…"

"I don't want to hear your lies!" Tigress kicks him in the chest with both legs.

Huli crashes into the wall.

He sees Tigress running at him with her claws unsheathe. He quickly removes his scroll from his sleeves and lets it unravel itself to the ground. Tigress saw the words on the scroll and she felt regret for attacking Huli, but her swipe to Huli's face just wouldn't stop. Her claw shredded through the scroll and into Huli's flesh. She pulled out to avoid hurting him, but when the scroll fell he wasn't there anymore.

"I'm so sorry, Huli. You probably never want to see me again."

"It's okay I forgive you." She heard from behind.

Huli was leaning against the wall. "I wanted to tell you I did write letters to you, but I wanted to deliver them to you myself, but I never really got the chance cause of all my missions and training."

"I should have just listened. But I was just so angry."

"I understand and now my face is starting to hurt."

"Want to go back inside? We have bandages."

"Yeah definitely need to get some bandages for my face."

Tigress picked up the scroll remains and followed Huli back to the barracks to patch up his face and read his letters of adventures, apologizes and…


End file.
